


Murphy's Cop Law #23

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [20]
Category: It Takes a Thief (1968)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #23: The better you do your job, the more likely you are to be shot, injured, complained on, sued, investigated, or subpoenaed on your day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cop Law #23

Al cracked a lazy eye open and glanced at the alarm clock. It was eleven in the morning. He smiled and closed his eye. He sighed and pressed closer to Noah’s warm body. With the hectic pace of their lives, he couldn’t remember the last time they had a leisurely morning together.

Al was spooned against Noah’s back. He listened to Noah’s deep, even breathing. He reached around and ran a hand down Noah’s bare chest. He chuckled. “Sleeping till eleven. I had no idea you had such laziness in you.”

Noah’s only response was a quiet growl.

“You know how hard it was for me to convince you to take a day off,” Al whispered in Noah’s ear. His fingers trailed lower over Noah’s stomach and slipped into Noah’s shorts. He lightly caressed Noah’s morning hardness. “How will we fill the time?”

Noah inhaled sharply but gave no sign of waking.

Al squeezed a little harder. “Noah.”

Noah pushed back against Al’s body. “Al,” he murmured, still half asleep.

Al grinned. He stopped squeezing but let his hand rest. He nipped Noah’s earlobe. “I know that you had a late night but come on, Noah.”

“That late night was your fault,” Noah groaned. “You…” 

“I know and not in a good way,” Al interrupted. He nuzzled that special spot just below Noah’s ear. He slowly stroked Noah’s cock. “Let me make it up to you.”

“Oh, God,” Noah moaned helplessly.

“Not God. Just me.”

Noah thrust into Al’s hand. “Shut up, Al.”

Suddenly, Noah’s private phone line rang. Al trailed kisses along Noah’s jaw. “Don’t answer it.”

Noah forced his eyes open to look at the phone on his night stand. “Have to.”

“No, you don’t. Day off.”

Noah took a deep breath and moved Al’s hand off his hardness. He ran a hand through Al’s hair and gently, but firmly, pushed him away. “It has to be important.”

“Why?” Al asked sourly.

“Because I know that you threatened my secretary on pain of death not to disturb me today unless it’s an emergency.”

Al grinned and shrugged. “Actually I said a war, presidential assassination, or epic earthquake.”

“Let’s hope it’s not one of those.” Noah chuckled and reached for the receiver. He cleared his throat. “This is Bain.”

Al wrapped his arm around Noah’s waist and rested his chin on Noah’s shoulder. He could barely hear the muffled female voice on the other end.

Noah frowned. “It has to be today…All right I’ll be there. Thank you, Elaine.” He hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Al felt the tension in Noah’s body. He kissed Noah’s shoulder. “What is it?”

Noah pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Secretary Dillon heard about your little stunt at the Moroccan embassy last night. He insists on seeing me this afternoon.”

Al bit his bottom lip. “I thought you took care of it last night.”

“I did, too. Prince Arif was just happy to get their royal diamond back and I think you amused him even if he didn’t want to admit it. The ambassador was a different matter. He’s probably the one who brought the complaint.”

“You think it’ll be all right?”

Noah waved that off. “Yeah. You did well, Al. I’ll fix it with Dillon.”

“Thanks,” Al said earnestly. 

Noah glanced at Al over his shoulder. One end of his mouth quirked up. “You’re welcome. So much for having a day off.”

Al grinned slyly and ran his fingertips up Noah’s spine. “What time do you need to be there?”

Noah grinned back. “Three.”

“Then I think we should finish what we started, have a shower, and I’ll treat you to lunch before you go.”

Noah’s breath hitched in anticipation. “Sounds good.”

Al’s heated gaze lingered over Noah. His eyes sparked. “Then come here, Noah.”


End file.
